Star vs the Forces of Vampires
by RoaringWall
Summary: After Marco got bitten by a vampire; Marco, Star, Jackie, and Janna only have four nights to find the vampire for his blood to be use as a cure before Marco becomes a Vampire forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been looking for an inspiration for a Starco multi-chapter, and now I've found one. I've been reading those Count Marco Series made by** _ **Dalek Prime**_ **, and I've watched people play** _ **Infamous Festival of Blood**_ **, now thanks with the permission of the creator, this is my first starco fanfic setting on multiple dimensions. I hope you all enjoy.**

" _Yes please give me Dr. Pepper with little ice please, thanks."_

" _Better make that two, cause I'm buying."_

" _Um… I'm pretty sure I can pay for my own."_

" _Great, then you get the next round handsome."_

" _Well no one call me handsome before… wait, what are you doing?"_

" _What?"_

" _Are you just hitting on people guys you just met?"_

" _Oh come on, just cut me some slack, I know who you are Mister I have my tablet trying to write a good story."_

" _How did you know that I'm trying to write a story?"_

" _Because I can read, and your tablet is on keyboard mode with white blank except for the words 'Chapter 1'."_

" _Okay you got me, I'm trying to make a horror story about vampires, do you mind if I borrow that book of yours, 'Monsters and Ghouls'."_

" _Sure, actually I'm reading about vampires right now."_

" _Oh… fan of vampires then?"_

" _No, me and my friends…"_

" _My friends and I."_

" _Shut up, we actually fought some vampire because one of my friends is a vampire… wait that doesn't make any sense…"_

" _Of course it didn't, good-bye."_

" _But wait, what if I told you I'm friends with Star."_

" _Star... Star Butterfly?"_

" _The one and only."_

" _I've heard of her, they said since she arrived here at Echo Creek strange but fun things been happening. Isn't she dating someone by the name of Marco Diaz"?_

" _Oh yeah, in fact when I said that one of my friends became a vampire, that was him, until we save him and now he's one-hundred percent human."_

" _Okay you win… again. After all I'm looking for inspiration."_

" _Cool story time, better be ready cause my story will cause you think so hard t-that… dang it I had something for this."_

" _Well, I guess I'll pay for the drinks then. By the way, the name is Richard."_

" _Janna."_

" _Okay Janna, where do you began"?_

" _Well it all began four nights before Halloween…"_

 _Echo Creek was having a 2_ _nd_ _annual Halloween Festival, it's thrown every night for a week. Ever since both Marco and Star are dating, they been doing like how every couple been during. They've been holding hands in the hallways, going out for midnight brunch, cuddle together during movie night, and now they both are going to enter a Haunted House together. It was in some old abandon burger restaurant, while on their way their, they heard a scream from an big open door from a church. They thought there was another Haunted House, but when they enter the church, they were dead wrong._

"Hey Marco, I don't think this is a scary house." Said Star as she pull out her wand to heal the people that has bruises. After Star heal everyone, they were both relieved that no one is dead.

Marco then walk to a random guy and ask "Excuse me sir but what happen here?"

" _Cough Cough_ I don't know, most of us just came here to get decorations for the festival, until some large bat came and attack all of us."

"Oh my goodness Marco,' Star exclaimed 'they're vampires."

"No Star, there's no such thing as vampires… but look sir is there still more people down there?"

"Oh yes, there are more decorations downstairs, they went to get them but... be very careful not go too deep, I bet not everyone went that far."

After the group Marco and Star saved left, they made their way down with Star's Wand in her hand, healing each person they pass by. By the time they heal the last person, they saw the rest of the hallway with no decorations, and at the end was big staircase going down.

"Well Marco looks like that's the end of that."

"Yeah, that should be everyone, come on let us get out of here."

"Okay, but hey where ever is the large bat?"

"Don't know, don't care… but I do care for that." Said Marco as he walk farther down the hallway.

Star grab his hand and ask "Marco, you said that you didn't care for the bat for one second and now you do"? Marco then turn his head to the large staircase then back to Star with a reply "Star, I mean a Lady, can you not hear her?"

Star tried to listen and respond "Marco I don't hear anything…"

"She screaming, come on star." Marco said as he started to run. Star was having second thoughts about her boyfriend being crazy, but then again crazy was one of the things that Star love about him; one of the other was caring. So without a third thought, she ran to catch up with Marco. When reaching to the end of the staircase, they found another hallway but more abandoned and scarier. But it isn't new to them, every now and then they go to a random scary dimension and enjoy what's there. But the farther they go, the more darker the hallways get. Once they got to the end, they found a blond lady with a light blue dress crying.

"Excuse me lady,' Marco said as he get closer, 'are you okay, do you need help?" When Star look at he crying lady, she wonder why she couldn't hear her far away? That question suddenly went away when Star stopped Marco and said "Marco wait… look, she's wearing mewman's clothing."

Instead of Marco stepping forward, it was Star this time and asked "Excuse me but… THAT'S ALMOST RESEMBLANCE TO A QUEEN OUTFIT"! Marco face palm after she said that.

"That's because I'm queen." Said the lady who didn't show her face.

Both Marco and Star was confused by what the lady said, she reach inside her pocket while saying "You both are like us when we were young, but if this is the only way to save him, then I'll do anything to do it."

"Do what?" Marco said, but when she took her hand out of her pocket, he notice that there was two things, a small cloth and a plastic white ball.

"But I'll some way tell them what happen to you, so sorry that I've put you to an end here." She cover her face with the cloth and threw the ball hard to the ground with smoke coming out.

When Marco first smell he, he knew what it was and immediately told Star "STAR COVER YOU N-N-nose…" before he was able to finish his sentence, he was immediately pass out. It was also too late for Star when she smell it. "MARCO… wh-what did you… w-why am I so s-sleepy…" Star said before collapsing to the floor, before she closed her eyes, the smoke cleared and the woman grab a platinum scissor and open a portal, before Star take a glimpse of her face, she pass out right in time to hold Marco hand…

 _To be Continue…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people, so not sure when I should update this story because I go to school, and I do after school activities, so it'll be hard to find time to do this. On a Positive note, I'll try to improve my grammar, and English is not my second language. So let us see what happen to Marco and Star…**

 _It was few hours later that both Marco and Star woke up at the same time, when they look around, Star knew that they were at Mewni dungeon. Although there's big difference, instead of hanging cell or chains, there were candles on walls and on candle stands, a throne with a Chalice cup with blood stain on it; with one more thing in the middle of the dungeon, was a big closed coffin._

 _As both of them tried to remember, Star remember that the lady must have released some kind of knockout gas. Then suddenly they heard footsteps from the darkness…_

"Who's there?" Star asked, both Marco and Star tried to see who it was, when the person came into the light shined by the Moon, they notice that it was a Mewni woman in a light blue clothes, the exact same clothes they saw from under the church.

"Sorry for the surprise" the Mewni woman said as she came more into the light, when the light finally show her face, they both notice it looked like star, "my name is Star... Star Butterfly the Queen of Mewni."

After she said that, both of them look at each other confused, Marco was the first to spoke, "I'm sorry, I am still confuse, you see this is Star Butterfly right near me…"

"Marco," Star interrupted, "I think that we may have traveled to the future."

"Star, how can you be sure that we time travel, I don't remember we time travel, all I remember is that we tried to… save … you." As Marco tried to finish his sentence, he look at the Mewni Queen. "Just who are you?"

"Like I said, I'm Star Butterfly, and I'm not from another dimension, but a different universe." When the Queen done talking, they both laugh at her. "What in world are both of you… laughing about?"

"Okay, now I know you can't be me," Star said after calming down, "I don't travel universe, only dimension."

Marco choke on his laugher, as he immediately said "Wait, I was laughing because I thought we can't travel through different universe unless… oh wait."

"You remember Marco, when we travel to a different universe."

"I see you both already travel between universe?"

"Oh yeah, 'borrowed' my parents universal scissors and travel to a universe that we should never speak again."

"Oh man Star, that being said, that was…"

"Okay I get it." The Queen of Mewni said as she starting to get annoyed.

"Hey wait, question here, why did you capture us?"

"Well Marco, that's a very good question," the queen started to walk away from them while answering Marco question, "you see, in this coffin is some very important to me, and now because he has too much power, he required help."

"So what, you want one of us to find some potion, flower…"

"Magic Blanket?" Star exclaimed.

"No, I require a sacrifice, and what a better sacrifice than using Marco?"

"ME!" Marco was surprised by this sudden surprise, him being sacrifice.

Star asked "WAIT, why do you need my boyfriend?"

"Well my younger and alternate self, this sacrifice will give him more room for more power, and will give Marco a longer life span."

With that Star knew what she said in that sentence, "When you said him, you mean your Marco?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that you would come, but don't worry, when we're both done…" the Queen brought out a small dagger from her pocket, "… you both get to live for a long time… happily… ever… after. Just like in those fairy tales."

As Queen Star went to the closed coffin, both Star and Marco tried to break through, Star tried to reach to get her wand from her pocket, but then notice that the wand is not there. "Don't bother, I put your wand in a room where you'll be waiting in. Guards, take the Star to the guest room." With that two guards covered Star mouth with plain cloth, and took her away while Star is screaming through the cloth.

 _Marco tried to break through the rope he's tied up, but after the Queen open the coffin, and went to Marco. With her strength, she took a hold of Marco, and put him on top of the coffin. Marco look at the coffin, and saw a corpse that has thin silver armor with black and red clothing on top. Queen Star then used a dagger on the right side of Marco neck, just a small cut to bleed a small drop of blood. Once a few small drops of blood fell into the corpse mouth, its mouth started to open slowly, once open fully, the Queen let go of Marco, with the corpse grabbing him, pull itself to Marco, starting to suck all his blood. Marco tried to use all of his strength to stop the corpse from taking all of his blood. But he kept losing all of his strength, and Marco realized that it's not a corpse anymore, but knew that with brown hair and short brown facial hair, he knew that the one who was taking all of his blood, was his alternate self._

 _After drinking, Marco felt dizzy and weak, before he pass out, he saw his alternate self got out of the coffin, and walk over to Queen Star… and gave her a kiss. In which Marco heard Queen Star said "Welcome back… my love."_

 _"So what happen to Star?"_

 _"Oh yeah, about her…"_

 _Once Star reach to the guest room, she was still tied up, and the guards waited outside the room waiting for orders. Star see her wand and tried to get it, but the rope also covered her legs making it impossible to moved. When she did, she fell to the floor. Star tried to think hard and look at the rope, and remember a trick that a guard taught her when she was young. She notice the rope is old and weak, so she decided to use her teeth to cut the weakest part of the rope…_

 _To be Continue…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, its been awhile. Like I said, I got school and work and a lot of things happen last week, and now it's thanksgiving week. So not only I get time off to get away from school to awhile but I will see how far I will go, by the way, I'm going to say this to all the Seniors out there, if you didn't memorize the prologue yet, you might as well get started.**

 _One hour later…_

"Ahh I see you finally awake, about time too, I was wondering if I take too much of your blood."

Marco suddenly woke up and find himself in Mewni Dungeon Hallway, Marco's Vision is still a little blur, and what he could see was candlesticks lighten, and black and red smoke surrounds the guy, then Marco remember what happen. When Marco regain his vision, he saw his older self inside the smoke, facing him, by the look of him, he has short facial hair, little different haircut, and tall also.

"Its only been 2 years since I've been gone, strange through… I've would be gone more longer, I guess my butterfly can't for me. Oh well, now I'm back, and thanks to you. As a reward, you are now a astro-vampire, and you get live with your Star Butterfly until your both death." Marco without thinking thought it was an insult, grab a rock and throw at the vampire, until the vampire disappears and giving Marco a pounding headache. "Oh please, I just gave you a gift to be with the most beautiful girl in the dimension, and this what you repay me, oh well it doesn't mater, you'll get used to it."

With that Marco's headache is gone, when he saw the black and red smoke getting away from him, he knew he has to chase after it. Marco ran for two seconds and he was already half a mile from where he was lying. Marco ask himself what happen, then remember what his alternate-self said, "… you are now a astro-vampire…", Marco is still not sure what he is now, but he needed answers, so he follow the smoke.

Marco made a stop behind a column, peeking on the side he saw guards with weapons, wooden sword, lance, and a crossbow. They saw Marco peeking behind the column, grab their crossbow and started shooting at him, Marco got shot by an arrow, and it hurt insanely bad. "Come out wherever you are, because we don't want to face him anymore, so let us deal with you" said one of the guards. Marco knew he has to get through him, but at the same time he's thirsty for some reason.

' _It must be from the running'_ Marco thought. As every second past, he gotten insanely thirsty, he knew he need a drink, when he look at the guards, his mouth watered for their blood, without haste, he carefully gotten to one of the guard back, immediately grab him and bite his neck, drinking his blood. The guard scream out load, when the other guard turn around, he was horrified, the guard was pale and collapsed to the floor, and saw Marco with dark red liquid on his red hoodie and a little on his lower lip and the two pointed teeth pointing out. The guard wanted to attack but fear what will happen, he dropped all of his gear and ran while at the same time screaming. Marco brain told him that he will alert more guards, so without him knowing (or thinking about it), he turn into a small fast bat and chase after the guard, when he is near, he turn back into his original form and pin the guard to the ground, "Wait p-please, I have a family…", before the guard could finish his sentence, Marco stab his teeth into his neck, and started to drink his blood till he is pale.

After drinking, Marco took a few steps back and trip behind him, he got up but sitting in the ground, not knowing how he did it, but saw the horror of what he did, killed two guards by draining their blood, and one of them has a family. ' _So now you see my alternate self,'_ Marco was surprised by the sound of his alternative self, _'people are afraid of vampires, you can make other people or mewmans afraid of you, and by using this you can protect your Star.'_ Marco then remember about Star, "Where is she you beast."

 _'Now now my friend, I can promise you she is safe, she is probably in the guest room as I said, you probably want to hurry, because if you can get her and get both the dimensional and the universal scissors you might get home early before the sun rises.'_

Marco got up and chase the remains of the red and black smoke, following upstairs till he reach a door. When Marco open the door, he was surrounded by guards who was waiting for him on the other side. "Halt, do not move you beast…" the guard sentence was cut off by a magical blast, when the remaining guards look who shoots, it was Star. She then fire multiple blast at them, after the smoke, she look at the dungeon door and saw Marco. "MARCO" Star scream when she gave him a big hug, with her hug, Marco suddenly feels calmed.

"Star, where were you?" Marco asked.

"I was in my old room, used an old technique I learned in the past, and escape. By the way, I got these on the way here." Star shows Marco two scissors, their dimensional scissor, and the universal scissor.

"Star you actually save us some time!"

"YEAH… wait, why is there blood on your hoodie?" Before Marco could answer, 3 hooded people came in from the shadows, surrounding both Star and Marco. "Your not from Mewni, who are you?"

…

Marco speak up, "Hey she said who are you." As he said but in a more anger tone.

"Marco, are you okay?"

"I'm afraid not my queen," said one of the three hooded people, "you see we are here to escort both of you out of here."

"Leave now, by the order of master Count Marco" said the second of the three.

"Your future awaits by listening to this one order" said the last of the three.

"Count Marco?" Both said together.

"Yes, many centuries ago, master Count Marco was a normal human, until a terrible accident gave him to be one of us, not only that, but he gets to be with the Queen of Mewni until they both died."

"Marco, I think we should listen to them and just bail…"

"What do you mean one of us, am I now what he is, THE REASON WHY I KILLED THOSE TWO INNOCENT GUARDS WHO WAS DOING NOTHING MORE THAN THEIR JOB!" Marco screamed at them, scarring Star not notice her.

"…"

"WELL?!"

"Very well," the hooded people removed their cloak, revealing with pale skins and pointed out teeth, "we are known as astro-vampires, and you have to leave this place now. You don't leave… then Death will be waiting for you." The vampire threaten.

Before Marco could even do something, Star immediately cut an portal open, and pull Marco arm through the portal, shutting down.

When the portal disappears, Star notice that she is at earth in the Diaz residence, when she look at Marco, and got scared about what is happening to him, so she called the one person who can help about dark and creepy stuff… Janna.


End file.
